Averian (Premier)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = White | mask remnant = | hollow hole = Chest | affiliation = Averian's Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = | status = Deceased | resurreccion = Unknown }} A Battle Doll, who referred to himself as Averian (平均者), was the leader of Averian's Army during the First Spiritual War, and the real Averian's proxy, where he was believed for years to the real Averian. In addition to serving the real Averian he was aware of The Outsider's existence and took orders from him. This Averian served as the final antagonist of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles, before becoming the primary antagonist of the first part of Bleach: War of the Worlds. In addition to his role as leader of an army of Hollow and Arrancar waging war against the Ryū Order and Gotei 13, Averian served as the personal nemesis of Kenji Hiroshi, Van Satonaka and the Ryū Guard. This Battle Doll was eventually slain by Kusaka Kori, which effectively ended the First Spiritual War, albeit at the cost of Kusaka's powers. Appearance Averian was created to appear like the real thing. He sports long white-coloured hair usually tied up in a ponytail, is tall with a thin and wiry frame,Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian and sports the same bright yellow eyes as his predecessor.Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! Unlike his predecessor, who sported an appearance and clothing resembling an average Human, Averian prefers regal garb of a white coloration that is form-fitting.Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Personality Averian appears to have an inflated ego, whilst demonstrating little of the defectiveness of his predecessor, who was prone to psychotic episodes. He constantly belittled his opponents, referring to them as insects, and claiming that their attempts to stop him where nothing more than insignificant obstacles. History This Battle Doll, modelled in the form of Averian himself, was created shortly after Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka successfully defeated a defective Battle Doll who believed himself to be Averian, which forced the latter to flee to in hopes of recovering. There the defective Battle Doll's collective power was integrated into what would become Averian's premier Battle Doll and the personal nemesis of Kenji and Van over numerous years. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Arrival arc *Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! *Survival Against the Odds: Kenji vs. Averian *March of the Visored *Kickoff of the First Spiritual War Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Equipment Powers and Abilities Devourer of Souls (霊食い, Reikui; Literally meaning "Soul-Food): Averian possessed the potent ability to rob those he slew of their power, memories and fighting techniques, and instantly add these stolen traits to his own arsenal. Whether Averian gained this ability upon creation, or it was carried over from his predecessor, is unknown. : Averian, like his predecessor, possessed monstrous levels of spiritual energy. It was often required that Averian be fought by a group of Captain-class combatants, such as the Visored, or at the very least two individuals of Kenji and Van's combined power, and even then Averian still held the advantage. : Averian's Cero is white in colour and capable of devastating power. Unlike his predecessor, who launched it usually at point-blank range, this Averian prefers to use it at range. Zanjutsu Grandmastery: Averian retains the skill level of his predecessor. His skill with a blade, not to mention the speed and strength he possesses, allowed Averian to casually defeat the former Captains of the Visored. : Averian has enough speed to pressure the likes of Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura in a two-on-one situation. Zanpakutō Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Male Category:Characters